Linkle is Dovahkiin
by Kokiri-Hylian-Hero
Summary: Linkle is a Dovakiin, Dragonborn, one with the blood and soul of a Dragon, but the body of a mortal. With the power to Shout like a dragon, she ventures forth, wielding two crossbows and her Thu'um-the essence of one's life projected as a Voice-and faces the Evil King of Thieves in a final showdown.


Linkle is Dovahkiin

 _The world needs a Hero, that Hero is Dovahkiin._

"Fus ro dah!" Ganondorf turned to find who had interrupted his organ practice, to find a young, green cloaked figure with a cape and twin crossbows.

The figure looked him in the eye, blue eyes blazing. He smiled at her, "What, the Hero Sleeping Beauty's still asleep so they sent in Little Red Riding Hood?"

"No, but I _do_ have a red one! I also have a really nice blue one, but that's all besides the point! Yield the Triforce of Power and princess and be spared!" Linkle had her arms crossed over her chest, and swung her arms back, she felt her morale increase considerably as she imagined how fittingly heroic she looked, and hoped Ganondorf was impressed and intimidated.

"Ha! I'm not afraid of you!" Ganondorf flourished his own cape and she found the villain role fitted him all too well, "I don't mean to alarm you, but these toys are far too much for you!"

Linkle suddenly felt herself drawn force as a dark, vertical maelstrom spun before her, dark lightning clawing out at her, "N-no...not like this!" again she swung her arms back, the cloak she wore fluttered in the gale and her compass glowed brightly, "Fus!"

Ganondorf laughed as he was merely pushed back, and as the maelstrom faded, he opened his mouth, "Yol toor shul!"

"Wuld!" Linkle was glad she was smart enough not to use all of the Unrelenting Force Shout's Words of Power, she was sure she'd have to dodge some blast of light like from their first encounter outside the castle, though fire was unexpected she quickly adapted to the challenge and rose to meet it, red cloak and a Shout saw her through the fire. The impact didn't do much to her, as she rolled through the fire, her red cape fluttering as her bows unleashed their arrows.

"Fus...ro dah!" Linkle had already been shocked by the fact he had a Voice, but that he could Shout twice so soon, and after all the Words of Power for Fire Breath, no less, would have dumb-stricken anyone else, but as soon as she landed on the ground, she started to stand, and used her clawshots when the floor started falling.

"What?! How can you use Shouts twice together like that?!" Linkle demanded, as she ran across the falling floors to a stable corner.

"This!" Ganondorf yelled, and showed the back of his hand to Linkle, his Triforce of Power glowed brightly.

"But...that's-" Linkle stopped herself. She couldn't allow Ganondorf to believe it impacted her significantly, besides, words truly held power, those words were merely manifestations of ideas, ideas were unlimited and very powerful, so long as she thought she could win, even a mortal like her could stand a chance to dual the Evil King of Thieves; even if Ganondorf saw through her ruse, she would not allow herself to think on Ganondorf's perks.

"Ha, ha, ha!" Ganondorf threw a ball of light at her, but she shot at it, the force from the impact sent the light back at him. They took turns sending it back at each other until Ganondorf couldn't keep up with the speed of it, and landed, stunned, to the ground.

Linkle pulled out her bows again and shot him once, then, stepped forward and Shouted, "Wuld...nah kest!" and whispered the Words she was taught, Words that didn't require her Voice to rest, the only Shout that allowed her to Shout twice, and so soon after she had done so once, "Fa na di!"

Ganondorf's eyes widened and she delivered a kick squarely to his chest. Ganondorf opened his mouth, as though to Shout, but coughed green fumes instead, then fell to the ground with a loud cry that could have been a Shout or a shout.

Linkle turned to Princess Zelda, who's purple, crystalline prison descended, "Ganondorf's overestimated his power...his wicked intentions sealed his fate, and in a twist, he became servant to his own desires even as he was master of others."

Suddenly the ground started shaking and Linkle winced, "Is that supposed to happen? There's no blue light warping us to safety, usually that happens after I rescue a Sage, and you're number seven, right?"

"Yes...Linkle, I believe he's collapsing the tower, which way is out?"

Linkle turned to the door behind them and found that the roof had caved in, "Uh, I don't know...I guess I'll make my own way out!"

Linkle turned to the nearest wall and took a deep breath, "Fus ro dah!"

"Unrelenting Force...but still, to have broken down a wall in this place...you're Thu'um is frighteningly impressive." Zelda acknowledged.

"Thanks." Linkle replied, as she grabbed Zelda's hand and glanced down. She turned to the princess with a smirk, "Trust me?"

Zelda paled and looked down, then turned to Ganondorf, who looked up from the floor, yellow eyes and evil smile sent a chill down the princess' spine, before she nodded and squeezed Linkle's hand, "Please tell me you're not Wulding off the edge?"

"No, that'd leave us splattered, I'm going to turn us into ghosts. Fiem...Zii Gron!" Linkle Shouted and her compass glowed, the needle spun and both she and the princess were affected by Linkle's Voice, turning them both ethereal. Linkle pulled Zelda and they leapt, hitting the ground long before they were tangible again.

* * *

Zelda turned to Ganon's Tower and sighed as it crashed into the ground, "Well, that...that was a long way down."

"I suppose I could have let the tower fall more." Linkle teased.

"No, no, that's fine!" Zelda assured, then cried out as the pile of the remains of the tower were hurled out in all directions, a rain of stone raining down at them.

"Fus!" Linkle Shouted, repelling the hurtling stonework.

"Nice save." Zelda breathed, "Too much excitement for one day, this."

"I know, it's like we fell out of the tower, and into an open valley where we can be torn asunder by dragon words!" Linkle commiserated.

"What's worse is that you have the MC curse, so you can't Shout very often."

"I was always wondering...wait, do you mean like" Linkle flinched, then turned to the source of the loud roar that interrupted her, "Well, excuse me, Ganondorf-" Linkle's face paled as she beheld a red and black dragon, with great tusks protruding from his upper row of teeth. Upon opening his overbite, he poured orange red flames onto the ground before them, "What?! What?! What?!"

"That...would be Ganondorf's, let's say, unleashed form, Ganon." Zelda replied, hands on Linkle's shoulder as she backed away, guiding a flabbergasted Linkle away from the large dragon.

"U-um...excuse me, Ganon?" Linkle winced, then grimaced, turned her eyes to the ground, and back up to the dragon before her, and pulled her shoulder away from Zelda, "No! I'm going to fight this!Well, excuse me, Ganon, but you're supposed to be buried with your little sand castle!"

"Sand castle?" Zelda asked, amused, "I suppose even Hylian words have power...albeit emotional ones that don't really hurt towering bosses."

"That's right, but I have more than one way of exhibiting raw power! Din's Fire!" Linkle informed, lowering her weapons to dual wield fire, which she threw at the black bodied, red winged, red scaled, slightly green tusked monstrosity flying overhead.

"Yol toor shul!" Ganon roared, but a countering cry of "Nayru's Love!" revealed a sturdy blue crystal guarding Linkle, who stood between Ganon and Zelda.

"Okay, look, let me lay down the ground rules: The world is not your buffet! You are not permitted to obliterate us into oblivion!" Linkle yelled, firing her weapons at Ganon as he flew around, and then took a deep breath as he slowed his flight. She aimed and quickly Shouted, "And...you'll fall this day, dragon! Yol toor shul!"

"Strun bah qo!" Ganon hissed after flying easily through the flames, and thunderclouds covered the clouds above.

"That Shout, really?" Linkle _hated_ that Shout, it was only good in places where the only people attacking were trying to kill her. "Well...think, Linkle, what Shout can you beat him with? The only Shout I can use right now, I guess...u-uh, fa na di!"

"De mi se!" Ganon and Linkle's Words' powers collided and exploded, knocking Linkle backwards. She winced, but instead of the ground she felt herself land into something softer than stone, but harder than pillows, like a person.

"Sorry I couldn't join you sooner!" Malron smiled at Linkle, and winked as she drew her bow, "Leave him to me, you figure out some fighting Words."

"All I've got are the same Words I've been using, fire doesn't seem to work, I can't waste time with things that can't hit him...well, I'm about ready to Shout again...I guess I'll just have to be unrelenting!"

After a ten minute Shouting match Linkle found that none of her offensive Shouts hurt Ganon sufficiently, and even the Arrows of Light that the three archers had weren't doing much damage, and the lightning striking at Zelda, Linkle, and Malron wasn't helping, they already had to use a few potions, and Linkle already gulped down the homemade soup Malron made for her.

"I don't see how lightning hasn't hit _him_ yet!" Linkle growled, "That zappy Shout is my least favorite one, it hurts everything and you can't control it! I should've known he'd use that one...he's all about destroying stuff!"

"Nothing hurts him?" Malron inquired.

"At least, not enough, he dodges a lot, and whatever does hit him doesn't do much...I guess he has a specific weak spot, but I don't see it!"

Suddenly a low raspy voice came from the mouth of the dragon, "My skin is my armor, I have no weakness! All mortals shall be enslaved by me, and the other dragons, for we are immortal! Foolish human, you cannot comprehend such greatness as immortality!"

"I think his new form is housing two personalities, Ganondorf's devolved one, and an ancient, darker spirit, the spirit manifests itself as armor that nothing but the Master Sword can cut." Zelda thought for a moment when it hit her like lightning, and she would know, "There's a legend of a god slaying demon who sought to over take the heavens, if this is it then that Shout earlier wasn't just separate Words—Demise was the Shout, his name! This form allows Demise to manifest himself, an immortal dragon! Fortunately he's hosted by Ganondorf, that should put a damper on his power."

"Great, we're dealing with a thousand year menace that was displaced in the time stream by ancient heroes through the Ocarina of Time," Malron summarized their situation and turned to Zelda, "is that about it?"

"Yes, we need to displace him again until the heir to the Master Sword arrives, but the Ocarina was lost ages ago, it could be anywhere in Hyrule!" Zelda informed.

"Wow, way for our ancestors to not just forget to warn us about this, but to also lose the Ocarina of Time!" Linkle groaned, "Looks like...there's only one thing to do: Shout Ganon and Demise back to where he came from!"

"I don't know, that hasn't worked so far...maybe use the first Word for Fire Breath, the second Word for Ice Form, and the Third Word for Unrelenting Shout?"

"Oh, mix it up, I like that idea!" Linkle grinned, "But how do you know all those Shouts?"

"The Sages taught me." Zelda shrugged, "Plus, Shouts were far more interesting than which fork went with which course."

"Oh...that makes since." Linkle ran up to Ganon, but turned around to give the two a spirited smile, "That sounds like a lot of food, by the way."

"We had small servings!" Zelda called out, then added, as an afterthought, "Good thing there was ice to keep unused portions from spoiling."

"Go hit something!" Malron cheered.

* * *

Linkle sprinted up to Ganon and took a deep breath, "Yol...slen dah!" then cast Nayru's Love on herself and waited for the breath attack Ganon would follow up with, but a roar staggered her as Demise' name echoed in her head.

"What happened to Nayru's Love?" Malron asked Zelda, as the blue around Linkle faded.

"It was torn apart, Demise was very powerful, the chaos he started was self sustaining, and it fed him as he fought, he was able to go up against the gods, so their spells were easily shattered...but why's she just staring at him, are they talking?"

"I thought dragons only knew how to yell until someone falls out of the sky...that someone being another dragon." Zelda suddenly ran ahead and Malron followed her, "Hey, what's the hurry?"

"Linkle's suspended, her soul has been targeted by Demise, that's why her compass isn't even doing anything, it's synchronized with her, and she's paralyzed!"

"What? How do we stop him?"

"I don't know, but staying here isn't-" suddenly a wall of fire rose up in front of them and they fell back as they collided with it.

"Linkle!" Malron screamed, and fired an arrow at Ganon, but the arrow was stopped by the wall of flames.

* * *

Linkle slowly opened her eyes and tried to move, or turn her head or something, anything to wake up from the nightmare, if in fact, the smothering feeling and evil red eyes were images of a nightmare. She let out a deep sigh and realized it was real.

She saw her life flash before her eyes as two voices in the far distance called out to her. The voices were miles away, and seconds behind her—echoes. She heard them after registering them, like time had slowed down. She would have smiled at the idle notion of slowing time, but there was a Shout for that. There was a Shout for everything, every concept, every idea—there was even a Shout to taunt people with—but she couldn't think of any Words the dragons had for beating Ganon or Demise, or to whomever she should address those Words.

There were no Words in the dragon language for anything that could directly hurt dragons, but perhaps that was simply because they hadn't thought of it, maybe, had someone written those Words for her to chew on, she could spit them out at the critical moment, but even the three sacred dragons didn't know how to beat Demise, from what she recalled from one of those books her grandmother read her a long time ago.

* * *

Malron scaled the wall ahead of Zelda, who quickly caught up with her. It was terrifying, being this close to Ganon, his red eyes flicked over to the archer, he growled as Zelda helped her drag Linkle away from him. He lifted his head, movements sharp to make them flinch, but they continued to pull Linkle away from Ganon.

"I'm going to have to use my power early, aren't I?" Zelda wondered, as she stared at the massive dragon's eyes, they were focused on Linkle, more specifically, on Linkle's soul.

"We have to do something." Malron whispered, "Unless there's a way to break his focus-"

"There isn't."

"Then you have to."

Even as Dragonborn, she could die, she'd taken out a few dragons before, enough to realize that even as immortal as they were, they only lived as long as they weren't killed, but now Linkle had an idea, as she reflected on her imminent death and the summary of her life, she doubted it'd work, but she had to try.

She took in a deep breath.

There was only one way to know how much dragons truly understood of their life.

She focused her vision.

There was only one way to know just how powerful ideas could be, when given Voice.

She opened her mouth.

And hoped Ganon understood Hylian.

"Be as a _mortal_ , dragon!" Linkle felt more than heard the words, but put emphasis on the ideas she wanted to hurt most, "Your life is _finite,_ yet you believe yourself to be immortal—just because you haven't died yet doesn't mean you can't be beaten, even if it's only _temporary_!" she ended with a cry as a golden light formed around her compass, and she looked down to find the needle spinning wildly, she looked up to find a light on Ganon, who was crawling on the ground towards her.

Linkle slowly realized she was being held up, and leaned back to find Malron and Zelda watching her, "How much did I miss?"

"So far, nothing." Malron smiled, relieved that Linkle was free from Ganon's hold. She gasped as a golden beam fired at Ganon through Linkle's compass, the bright light unexpected.

"Here, take Linkle, it's time!" Zelda lowered Linkle as Malron settled to the ground, then stepped back and pushed her hands at Ganon, a blast of light paralyzed him, "Alright, Linkle, use your crossbows!"

"Got it!" Linkle gripped her bows and strained to hold them up, but considerable assistance from Malron kept the crossbows level, and she pulled the triggers until her quiver was empty, then dropped her crossbows and fell back limply.

Malron leaned over the hero, only when she felt Linkle's carotid pulse did some color return to her pale face, and she let out the breath she didn't notice she had held.

A dry, warm breeze swept over the area as Linkle stared up at the sky past Marlon, the clouds vanished as suddenly as they formed, and she turned her gaze to the collapsed dragon as the body turned to ash that rose up to be carried by the wind, revealing a drained Ganondorf. The light from the Sages pulled him into a white void.

As Ganondorf was pulled into the depths of the void, he swore vengeance on everybody's descendants, but one thing he didn't know was that centuries later, it'd be Zelda's descendants he'd be fighting, as Linkle and Malron's would be nonexistent, but he would find another aiding Zelda and the Sages, one who would provide adequate curse targets.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Well, this took long enough, but between my focus on stories shifting and playing Skyrim again (alas, I've not yet met Alduin, but...side quests just throw themselves at me!)**

 **Oh, and I forgot to mention (I knew I was forgetting something), but this was inspired by something mysteriousguy898 and I were talking about in a PM, I forget exactly how that came up...but here this is!**

 **Now, I know this is probably very confusing to to anyone who didn't write this, since the idea wouldn't be present in their minds—it's why Sherlock Holmes needs to explain stuff for the readers' sake when he solves the case, Arthur Canon Doyle needed some way for people to understand what was going on (and half the time I still got lost :-})—so I'll explain, in this story Ganondorf's altered form allows Demise to fully corrupt him, but Demise only has a window, not a door, so he can't be fully powerful, and Ganon is a dragon instead of a pig because the plot requires a dragon fight.**

 **Ganondorf's in the depths of Ganon somewhere, drunk on power until Linkle sobers him up by beating Demise, who is like the armor of Ganondorf's now corrupt body, which is why Linkle needs to use the Dragonrend Shout, even though she doesn't understand the dragon tongue, Ganondorf understands, and that causes Demise to be effected because they're bound, which causes a lot of pain for Demise, allowing Linkle's compass to glow (it's never let us down before!) and paralyze Ganon, while Zelda uses a blast of light that lets the Sages...I guess target Ganon and pull him into his new prison.**

 **Also, the Greybeards never said we couldn't use Words in conjunction with Words from other Shouts, and most of the dragons just use yol or iiz, but if mortals could create a Shout and carve Words that previously belonged to no Shout, then why not interchange Words? I think it was just an accepted idea that you keep Words within a Shout, magnifying the power, but I have to wonder why the game always gives you the first Word of a Shout first, even if the the Word on the Wall of Power doesn't translate to the first Word, if that's just game play or what, I don't know, but I'd at least try to mix Shouts...so my question is if dah is stronger than fus, or if it can only be used with "fus ro", I personally would like to say more words add more power, and different effects can work together...like enchanting fire and ice on one weapon.**

 **And as a final point of note, at the end I specified that Ganondorf would only meet Zelda's descendants, that way Link can still show up later in whatever AU this is, though "descendants" is now strange, because Link's basically his own great-great-great granddad. Food for thought, I hope you Alduins are ready for _that_ appetizer! Because food...and he's got the title of World-Eater.**

 **Longest AN ever. Thank you for your time, you get a cookie!**


End file.
